


Suspicious stains

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is an underwear model but they don't know each other, Dean has a Panty Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is very happy when his catalogue comes in...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know today isn't very good for any of us, so have some Deansturbation.

**Suspicious Stains**

 

It was a Thursday when the new catalogue arrived. Dean had known for a few days that it would be arriving soon, but just didn’t know when. He was immediately excited when he got it from his mailbox.

Normal people would regard his enthusiasm with something akin horror, especially when they happened to stumble across the subject matter of most of the pictures in the catalogue. Dean _loved_ it, though. He had almost cancelled his subscription of _Busty Asian Beauties_ over this catalogue, but in the end he didn’t because he didn’t want Sam to freak out over this. Not that Sam would ever find his porn stash, but yeah…

Dean resolved to make dinner and actually feed himself before he would reward himself with the catalogue and looking up his favourite model. He licked his lips in anticipation, and then scolded himself. _After dinner_ , he kept telling himself. _After dinner, not before_. He knew exactly how distracted he would be for the rest of the evening but he would at least eat first.

 

Dean managed to get the dishes done after dinner, which he had thrown together quickly, anticipation running high. He was impressed with himself, and now that was all done and settled, he went to get the catalogue from the coffee table where he had dropped it earlier. He carefully unwrapped it from its plastic cover, and brought it with him to the bedroom. He wanted to take his time browsing before the main event.

He took off his jeans and slipped on his pyjama pants before settling down on the bed. He grinned as he grabbed the catalogue, and was already impressed with its cover. _Satin Stains_ , it read, and a beautiful man was depicted, wearing a set of matching bras and panties in a dark red colour that seemed to enhance his whole presence of the cover.

Dean licked his lips and flipped the page to actually see inside. The catalogue was an actual catalogue: all of the items in it were for sale. The best part of it all? The lingerie depicted was actually made for people with penises, and Dean was very happy for that. He might have bought a lot of their lingerie already, even though he almost never wore it. There wasn’t an occasion for it, and most of his partners had frowned when they discovered his panties. The women left him over it, thinking he stole the panties from them, and the men tried to force him to dress fully feminine. Dean might enjoy wearing panties but that didn’t mean he wanted to parade around in stockings and a dress – which was what most of those men wanted.

He frowned, and skipped past the first few models. He didn’t enjoy looking at the extremely butch men. It threw him off, somehow, to see them in the tiny scraps of fabric barely covering their dicks.

When he got to the more normal dudes wearing bras and panties and stockings, he started to feel _more_ , though. He shifted around on the bed trying to get more comfortable, and adjusts his slowly hardening dick in his pants. He looks at all of the men for a few seconds, but they can’t hold his attention. He _knows_ his favourite is in there as well, and he just… just wants _him_. Dean just wants to see him in the newest pair of panties Dean is definitely buying regardless of which cut and what price category and what colour… Dean will get them anyway. Just because he was Dean’s favourite model.

It was about halfway in, and Dean had been feeling the steady buzz of arousal the past few pages when Dean finally saw _his_ picture. Dean didn’t know his name, but he was beautiful, and he was wearing light blue panties with a sheer lace trim. Dean couldn’t see if he was wearing high-cut briefs or if the panties were more adventurous on the back, but they looked _good_ on his favourite model. The colour complimented his skin tone, and Dean’s breath hitched when he saw that the panties were actually also a garter belt. That might just get Dean into the whole stockings thing again, and he coloured when he pictured his model wearing the cute stockings with a bow on the back combined with the light blue panties. Dean’s hand went to his dick, and it didn’t even take long for him to get close to the edge. The man was very beautiful, and the panties fit him very well, and Dean was already imagining how they would feel against his skin… It took him mere seconds and a few tugs of his dick to come, hard, all over the picture. Dean moaned lowly, and stroked himself through his orgasm.

When he came back to himself, he chuckled as he saw the damage he had done to the page. He checked the price of the panties ( _Now only $14.95_ , screamed the header above the model’s head), and decided they would be the best addition yet to his collection. He had never actually come over the picture itself, always been careful to avoid that. Well, that settled it. He was going to get multiple pairs of those panties. He absolutely loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr (fpwoper there too), and I love comments and kudos (thanks)


End file.
